Guardian
by RogueWarrior869
Summary: Tala was adopted into the Hiwatari family at the age of five and soon after Kai was born. Voltaire has less than good intentions, and slowly he realizes he may be the only one who can protect his brother. Summary to be edited later. Family AU, No yaoi.
1. Birth

Document Opened: 08/06/2010, 02:36am.

Authors Note:  
Family AU, No yaoi.

Disclaimer: I don't own. Takao Aoki does.

The young red head paused his pacing for a moment to look over at the two maids who were chatting back and forth excitedly in hushed tones. His mouth set into a small frown, he could tell they were trying to be quiet but were not very good at it. However it was nearly impossible for him to tell what they were saying because of how fast they exchanged words.

Though, he knew it _had_ to be about what was going on behind those two large double doors.  
After all, he and the others wouldn't be here otherwise.

Looking at his year older friend, he saw him staring at the ground and absently swinging his legs from where he was sitting across from the chatting maids. Impatience was plain on his face since he _still_ wasn't sure what was happening in there. No one had stopped and explained why they had to be rushed to the hospital. They weren't hurt and all the two had been told was that his adoptive momma had to go back there because 'it was time for the baby to come'.

Looking back at the large double doors, he hoped to hear or see something to let him know what was going on. His adoptive father had rushed back there as well so he couldn't ask him anything.

Glancing back at his friend, Bryan, he saw him looking over and caught his friends stare. Wordlessly he walked over to sit in the uncomfortable vacant chair to his right.

"Have ya heard _anything?_" The red head asked hoping for anything useful.

Bryan shook his head. "No. All I could catch was stuff about how cute they think the new baby will be and pointless girl stiff." He crossed his arms after gesturing to the two maids still going at it.

"But how long does it take for the stork to drop off a baby?" He pouted and turned his ice blue eyes on his friend for information. Awhile back, after questioning why his new momma was so fat, he had been immediately informed that she was expecting and he would be a big brother in the near future. The red head hadn't been sure how to take that but with the bright smile his new father used, he knew it must've been a good thing, so at the time he smiled back too. Not really thinking more on it until now.

"Don't be an idiot Tala." He spoke while teasingly placing his fist on the youngers head and messed up his hair a little. "The baby's inside of her belly. Why else would she have gotten _that_ fat so quickly?" He grinned knowingly seeing the younger look at him like that. Being six and five respectively, it was natural he knew more about these facts then the red head.

The pair's moment was short-lived as the two maids giggling caught both of their attention and found the two to be laughing at them.

Annoyed, Tala tilted his head to the side and spoke "What's so funny?"

"Our apologies master Tala, master Bryan. But we couldn't help but over hear you talking." The brunette spoke while she held her round glasses in one hand and was wiping the forming tears from the corner of her light brown eyes with her other hand.

The other maid, an older woman with light blond hair kempt up in a neat bun, folded her hands so she could rest them on her lap and leaned forward to address the pair of young boys who had their sole attention focused on the two.

"Master Bryan," She paused for a moment hearing him mutter and ignore the usual of 'don't call me that' she continued. "You were close with what you said." Her light blue eyes turned to the red head who noticed that her eyes seemed to sparkle as she spoke about what was going on. "Your new brother or sister is indeed in the ladies belly. But neither I nor Nayako can tell you more than that until you're _both_ older."

The lilac haired childs eyes went to solely stare at Nayako. "Is that true?" His young voice was laced with skepticism. He was six, how much older did he have to be?

The young brunette shut her eyes for a moment before letting out a nervous chuckle. "I'm afraid miss Ayumi is right Bry-" She cut herself short as the double doors opened and the four of them watched as a tanned man with dark brown hair walked in donning a pair of light green scrubs and a surgeons mask was loosely tied around his neck.

Knowing who it was, Tala jumped down and ran over, beating the others who were coming.

As the others hurried over, the man knelt down to the five year olds level and looked him right in the eyes with a special smile and placed a hand on the red heads right shoulder. "Well Tala, ready to meet your new brother?"

Still uncertain about it with his own thoughts, he knew the last time he had seen _that_ smile on the man he had told him he would be a big brother. At this curiosity rose in him to see what exactly the fuss about something like a baby could be about. So he smiled back and told him yes.

"So master Susumu, it's a boy?" Nayako asked excitedly.

"Yep! And he's healthy. Strangest hair though." He added more to himself than anything while standing up. The maids exchanged curious glances but said nothing about it.

Ayumi cleared her throat and asked. "How is the lady?"

"She's fine and resting right now. We'll be able to leave in the morning."

"So we gotta stay here _all night_?" Bryan snorted and crossed his arms. The prospect of hanging out in that boring room listening to the pair of maids chatter even more did not appeal to him.

"No. When Tala returns, Nayako and Ayumi will take you both home." The dark haired man smiled in amusement at the childrens silent exchange. The kids looked at one another and nodded their heads before Tala turned to look at him again.

He allowed Susumu to take his hand and lead him through the double doors.

/

Authors Note:  
I'm ending it here.

Editing will come later.

Done: 08/13/2010, 09:34pm. 


	2. Eyes change color

Document Opened: 11/10/2010, 09:59pm.

Authors Note:  
Any WoW players out there?  
I'm actually excited for Cataclysm to come out 12/07.

As of right now I have...

Horde: An Orc Shaman, Bloodelf Rogue and a Troll Deathknight.  
Alliance: A Dranei Hunter.

I prefer the Horde. *insert evil face here*  
/\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

_"See, that's him in the third row. Right there." Tala, who was sitting piggy back on Susumu's shoulders, was following the line where the man was pointing to see an infant, cocooned in a blue blanket laying in what looked like a small glass crib._

_He raised an eyebrow at the sight. From his point the baby was very tiny, almost as pink as a crayon and had a small tuft of light blue hair poking out from the blanket that was covering everything but his face. He briefly wondered how the baby could even __breathe__ being so tightly wrapped up._

_"What's his name?" He asked remembering that he said it was a boy and seeing that light shaded blue blankets were used for boy babies while pink ones were used for girls._

_"Kai Alexander Hiwatari." Susumu told the child with a soft voice but Tala didn't miss the pride-filled smile on his face as he continued to look at the tiny person who was now his new little brother._

That night had been eight and a half months ago.

"See, I told you." Tala spoke with a voice that held an I-told-you-so-therefore-you-shouldn't-have doubted-me tone, not even looking up from where they were all staring.

Bryan snorted and glanced to the side for a moment. "Yeah, well, normally people don't have _red_ eyes." He caught sight of the slightly taller blond nod in agreement but not look up from his spot either.

"I know that. But I _told you_ and you doubted me." He spoke the last part with mock hurt but couldn't be bothered to look over at Bryan since he was a bit preoccupied sticking his slim arm through the crib bars to let the squirming baby inside grab his finger with his small, little chubby hand. The dual haired infant settled back down to making happy gurgling noises instead of the irate ones he had been making just moments ago since he had been almost desparately reaching for Tala with his small arms, but couldn't quite reach.

"So, when _did it_ happen?" The blond looked over to Tala, who was moving his finger a little bit causing baby-Kai to hold on tighter and for reasons the red head couldn't really figure out, made the infant laugh or make noises that sounded like laughter. He couldn't be exactly sure but he was smiling and _that_ had to mean he was happy.

"Like I told you yesterday, Spence." He looked over to the blond haired kid, but left his arm where it was. "I came in here with Ayumi I guess it was-" He trailed off in thought for a moment before continuing. "Three days ago now and when I was holdin' him for a minute, he looked at me and his eyes were a different color." He was careful to leave out the part where he, for only a minute or so, thought that _maybe_ Kai was a magic baby or something. Only until Ayumi told him that all babies are born with different shades of blue or grey eyes before at a certain point they change color. There were a few places that were exceptions to this like Japan or Nihongo, where different shades of brown were what most of the children there were born with.

Tala glanced around at the others. Spencer looked like he was studying Kai for _something_. Bryan was looking over at the wall, not hiding his now evident boredom and Ian was staring at the dual haired infant with the same curiosity in his eyes that Tala himself had upon trying to figure out why Kai had red for an eye color.

He was born with blue eyes and _still_ had blue eyes. Taking a quick look back down at Kai, he knew that the kid _couldn't_ have been trying to be this complicated on purpose. Maybe when he turned six in a couple of months it would make more sense.

"C'mon. Let's put the chairs back before Ayumi catches us in here." Tala spoke while slowly removing his hand out of baby-Kai's reach. He climbed down from his chair, pretending to not be affected by the sad grunts the boy was making as he managed to get to the left side of the crib and was trying so hard to reach the red head with his little arms.

It made his heart hurt a bit seeing the boy like that. After all, over the past eight months, he had slowly become rather fond of Kai and liked it better when he wasn't looking like he was on the verge of crying. Not something he did often since he was normally a quiet baby.

Stealing a look at the others, Spencer and Ian were already out of the room, either Spence or Bryan had already helped Ian push his chair back into place since he was unable to do so himself, being very short for his age and lacked the needed strength. Bryan was following closely behind Spencer dragging the chair he was on back to it's rightful room a few doors down. Before turning his chair to be pushed back into it's spot at a small square wooden table nearby, he turned to face the infant. "Shh. Ayumi'll be here soon." He told the boy in a hushed voice, wondering if he even understood what he was saying. But...just in case...he looked around to see that they were alone. "I'll be back later." He promised and quickly pushed his chair back into it's place and looked at Kai one more time to be met with sad red eyes.

Were all babies this complicated?

/\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Authors Note:  
I found out yesterday that Ian/Ivan Papov is _twelve_ in Season 1 and thus the same age as Kai. He's three foot five too.

About the changing eye colors - I did research on this and not where I saw one site and went "That'll work."

Japan and Nihongo are the same place. Wiki it for info. I'm tired.

Originally I got notice of their possible real ages on KrymsonDranzer's profile and checked the rest at: http : / / www. absoluteanime . com / beyblade/

As soon as I can I want to get the 2nd Beyblade DVD so I can see for myself.  
I'm pretty sure they're still being sold at AnimeCastle . com

Done: 11/13/2010, 04:08am.


End file.
